


Well Respected Men

by fl0rdy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fl0rdy/pseuds/fl0rdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where after running into his old college roommate Castiel, old feelings come to light that Dean hadn't came to face with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was 8:30 AM. But that was never too early too have a drink for Dean. "Damn it, damn it, damn it." With the way his head was feeling, he might need it. Shit. He totally forgot about Lisa, the girl he had met last night who was still in his bed. He would've pretended to be asleep until she left, but that drink couldn't wait any longer. He walked over to the motel counter and poured his favorite whiskey. He checked to see if she was awake and she wasn't so he just said fuck it and left to go to his favorite bar. Ellen shot him a dirty look as soon as he got in there, so he knew he must've done somethin' real dumb last night.   
"Alright, Ellen. Why do you look like you're about charge at me? What'd I do this time?"   
"I told you last night that Lisa girl was bad news, you left with her while you were blackout drunk. What were you thinkin' boy?" She looked serious as hell. If he knew one thing, it was not to fuck with Ellen, but I guess he was too drunk to even think about that. "Go take a proper nap, Dean. I mean it."  
He did what he was told and went in the back room. He woke up at about 10 PM and walked out to the bar.  
"Feel better?" She smirked at him. She looked over then looked back at Dean and leaned in. "Hey, do you know that guy? Keeps lookin' at ya."  
He looked over, and once the man saw Dean's face his whole expression changed and started to pick up his stuff, he was coming over. "Oh.. That's my old roommate, Casti- Cas, that's Cas." His body was unbelievably warm and he could feel this look in his eyes, and he didn't know whether he was okay with it or not. He followed Cas until he appeared in front of him. It had been 4 years, but he's the same Cas. He missed his dorky glasses, and his bushy furrowed eyebrows, but his face was more surprised and excited than he remembered it could even get.  
"Dean, hello. Long time no see." He had on a suit, a tie and a trenchcoat, this was not what he was used to. Cas used to wear a Gas N Sip uniform, and dirty t-shirts. This was so different but it suited him.  
"Hey, Cas. Oh my god, dude it's been forever!" He got up to hug him and when he did, he felt like he did when he was in college. It was so easy, he didn't want that feeling to end. "Have a seat, man." Cas said thank you and sat beside Dean. They had stayed in the same seats for 3 hours, talking about their lives. After college, he quit Gas N Sip and got serious, he got into business and worked his way up to almost the top, since working at his company he'd come out of his shell, he was the same Cas, but he wasn't. He wanted to strive to be so much more than that. Dean didn't say much because it was so hard to tell someone who had achieved so much that he'd actually gotten lower since college, but it happens. He said as much as he could but the more he talked, the more rounds were ordered. At 4 Ellen told them she was closing so they went back to his motel because Cas' hotel was paid for and he hadn't seen Dean in so long. Just like old times, right? Maybe, maybe not. When they got into the room, they both sat on stools at the counter and it was like they'd never stopped talking. Then Cas brought something up.  
"Hey, this reminds me of the time we almost fooled around that night in college." After the sentence was over, he'd realized what he'd said to Dean, but he was so drunk he forgot until he heard Dean's reply.  
"Yeah, man. Shoulda done it." He let out a drunk chuckle.  
"I-I didn't know you wanted to, Dean." His eyes got big and Dean heard how serious he was, he was just stuck inside of his blue eyes. Then all of a sudden, he felt something warm on his leg, Cas' hand. He looked down, then up at Cas.  
Cas obviously wasn't just rubbing his leg for comfort. "Do you want to.." Dean didn't think, he just nodded.  
All of a sudden, Castiel was kissing Dean, Dean was so into it, and so was Cas, the rhythms of their tongues were so in sync it scared Dean and he pulled away. Cas made a face like he was upset, and it took all of five seconds before he realized Dean was on his knees trying to pull off Cas' pants while Cas was still sitting on the stool. Cas stopped him, grabbed his hand and led him to the bed.   
When they got to the bed, Cas told Dean to lay down, and he did, Cas pulled off Dean's pants, and then his, and got on top of him and rode Dean. Dean still had no clue what the fuck was going on, but he knew this was all he'd wanted for so long. Dean let out a huge moan and Castiel, pleased, went faster and faster until he heard Dean yell out he was almost there, Cas crawled down the bed until his mouth met Dean, he was getting off just on the fact that Dean was. When Dean came, Cas cleaned up and walked back to the bed and got on top of Dean again.  
"God, Cas, not again. Wait, did you even-"  
"Shh," Castiel shushed. "I just want your lips on mine Dean Winchester." They kissed, and Dean felt like this was a dream, his lips were so soft, he just didn't want the alcohol to wear off, he knew what that would bring. He wanted to enjoy this. He rolled Cas over and got on top of him and pinned his arms on the bed and leaned into the kiss, he wanted Cas to enjoy it too.   
"Alright, Dean. I'm tired. We should sleep."  
"I guess you're right, Novak," he kissed Castiel one more time and layed got more comfortable next to him.

The morning after, Dean woke, it was 9 AM. He suspected the person in his arms was Lisa, but Cas also started to wake up. Realizing it was Cas, he got out immediately and went in the bathroom. "What the fuck," He looked in the mirror. "What did you do last night, man."

Cas was in the bed, holding the covers to his chest wondering what the hell happened the night before. "What. the. hell."  
Dean was still in the bathroom when he heard Cas yell he was going to leave. For some reason, he didn't want him to leave just yet. "Hey man.. Don't leave, let's talk about this over coffee, there's a cafe down the street."  
Cas hesitated. He knew he and Dean had almost been to this point before, but they'd never actually acted on it, and four years later, it took one night. It was just so weird to Cas. "...Okay. We can do that."

 

"So... I don't want to go our separate ways like this, Ca-"  
"Well, I probably told you last night but I'm actually moving here. So that's why I agreed to have coffee. I didn't want it to be awkward running into each other. We don't know what happened, Dean, but we both know we wanted it."  
"Woah, Cas, this was a mistake, man. Maybe you've always wanted it, but I don't swing that way, buddy."  
"Alright, whatever you say. Listen, I have a meeting. We'll catch up when you accept who you are." He layed down money on the table and left.   
Dean pulled out his flask and poured a bit into his coffee, it was going to be a long day.


	2. Trouble In Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's been the same old Dean, happy in his stupor, but he might just realize drinking can't make him outrun this problem.

*ZING ZING BING BONG* "...shit." Dean was still on his back but his anger helped him shut that alarm off. It was that damn alarm, that thing had become his worst enemy. Suddenly he heard a ringing on the counter.  
"Better not be Cas." He walked over to the counter and squinted to see that it wasn't Cas, it had been a week and Cas had said nothing, he was surprised to find himself frowning, but that quickly changed when he picked it up and he heard another familiar voice.  
"Hello? Dean?" Dean grinned so big but he quickly caught himself and carried on the conversation.  
"Hey, Sammy! How's it goin'?"  
"Good. Actually, me and Jess are near you right now I was just checking to see if you wanted us to drop by."  
"Sure, I don't see why not."  
"Alright, see you soon, Dean." Dean hung up. He hadn't seen his brother in months and now all of a sudden he was just 'dropping by.' It didn't seem real, and oh god, he had to clean up a bit before Jess saw any of the shit on the floor. She would have a field day.  
About a half hour later, Sammy walked in and hugged dean with so much emotion Dean almost forgot about that horrible hangover. "Good to see ya, Dean." Sam patted Dean's back and let go. Dean had to take all of it in.  
"Well, damn you've grown little brother." He almost started tearing up. He missed the days where he Jess and Sam would all just sit and talk about the future and now that they were there and he was so proud of Sam, he was wondering what he thought of Dean.  
"You okay, Dean?" Dean made a straight face.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm good. Where's Jess?"  
"She's -" Just as Sam was about to finish, here was Jess, glowing, beautiful as ever.  
"Oh my god!" Dean exclaimed and ran over to hug her.  
"Dean, it smells like a bar in here are you okay?" She started looking around, obviously he didn't clean as well as he thought he did. "Is this how it gets when we're not around for awhile?" She smiled softly at him.  
"Well, it has been awhile Jess. So why were you guys around here?"  
"Well, it might sound bad, but there is a reason other than just visiting." Sam looked at Jess and she nodded. "She's pregnant, Dean." Sam smiled.  
"Oh my god Sam," Dean had to think about what this meant, but for once, he saw no problem with something that was going on in his life. "That's great, Sammy. So happy for you, little brother." Dean hugged Sam. He felt like he was at home.  
Sam stayed awhile but left when Jess got tired. Dean, however did not get tired. The drinking continued, by himself. He didn't know what to do so he got into bed and layed down. He picked up his phone and opened his contacts.  
"Damn it, Cas. Why do I want you so much." He suddenly heard the phone dial and panicked but it was too late. He heard a slurred Castiel on the other end.  
"Deaannn, hey, listen, I'm sorry for-"  
"Stop, come over."  
"Okay!" Cas must've thought he hung up but Dean stayed on the line and giggled while he heard a drunk Cas ask Ellen for a taxi to where Dean is. As soon as Dean hears a knock at the door, he sees Cas and feels those soft, angel soft lips again, and wakes up. Cas next to him again, it's 2:30 PM now.  
"Damn it. I really gotta stop drinkin'."


End file.
